Of Timely Meetings
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: An unexpected run in, a broken phone box and a shattered phial. Ginny and Draco have ended up stranded in their past and must make their way back before they interfere with the war or before one of them dies.
1. The Present

This story was written for Crazy-Lemon-Lady's prompt in _The DG Forum Fic Exchange – Fall 2011._ Prompt details are below.

Winner of _Best Characterisation of Draco_ and_ Best Kiss_. For more details, visit The DG Forum!

A big thanks to my Narcissa B Malfoy. I would never be able to exit without you. I owe you chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present<strong>

When Ginny woke up that cool November morning, she had no idea how dramatically different her day would turn out to be. The only thing that concerned her as she rushed through her morning routine was what had been planned for that day. But for anyone who has lived to be of an age of understanding and an age tinted with cynicism would know things never go according to plan.

Ginny, rushing down a London road, finally got an inkling that perhaps she should have stayed at the Burrow the previous night and accompanied her father to the Ministry, all safe, sound and an alarm clock in the form of her mother.

As it were, Ginny had stayed in her own little cottage with her dodgy alarm clock and was now going to be late. And she couldn't be late. Percy would kill her, then the Minister for the Department of International Magical Cooperation would bring Ginny back just so that she could then fire her. Because you see, Percy had put in a good word, setting her up for a transfer to what she hoped would be a significant promotion, and away from her current mind-numbing job. She could not be late for this meeting!

Thankfully, since the war, one no longer had to flush oneself into the Ministry**.** Multiple phone boxes located strategically around London were used instead. This was the Ministry's new security measure to try to avoid any unwanted individuals apparating directly into the Ministry. Ginny spotted a phone box and sighed in relief that there was no line. Running as fast as she could in her monstrous (but interview perfect) heels, she noticed someone in the phone box. Two someones, to be precise. And they didn't seem to be either using the pay phone or going in to the Ministry.

Ginny made a disgusted face when she realised what they were in fact doing. Looking down at her watch, she realised she had no choice but to open the phone box and stop the two.

"Malfoy!" Ginny screeched, partially alarmed to see a buxomous red head attached to Draco Malfoy's face.

"Weasley." Malfoy smirked, red lipstick smeared across his face. "I was just headed down to the Ministry. Charlotte was just, ahem, sending me off. Thank you, dear." To Ginny's disgust he dismissed the barely dressed girl with a tap to her behind. Ginny was then horrified to hear the girl giggle, wink at Malfoy and then apparate away.

Ginny blinked, a little shell-shocked to have witnessed... well, whatever that was. Shaking her head, she took a step forward.

"Malfoy, either hurry up or get out. I need to get to work," she huffed.

Draco looked at the agitated witch standing in front of him while he fixed his shirt and wiped the red lipstick off his face. She made quite a sight.

"In a rush, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously, Malfoy. Has anyone ever given you props for being so observant?" She may as well had snarled at him. The arrogant prat was just purposely being difficult.

"My, that _is _a temper." Draco stood right in the door way, effectively blocking her path into the phone box.

"Are you purposely stalling me?" Ginny glared.

Draco raised both his eyebrows now. Truly, he didn't know why he was even bothering to talk to the littlest Weasley. Except that he enjoyed seeing that frustrated look colour her face.

"Can't do evil so you're settling for annoying?" Ginny questioned, hoping to wipe the smug look off his face. Which it did. She suddenly wished the smug look back.

Draco stood taller, clenched his jaw and looked down his nose at the red head standing before him. Part of her mind was struck by how composed he looked when only moments ago he was the very description of 'happily dishevelled'.

"Perhaps you should look past the war, Ginevra. Most others have," Malfoy said coldly. But Ginny was never one to be intimidated.

"Most others never lost a loved one in the war, Draco." she replied just as coldly and tried to push past him roughly to step into the phone box. This would have perhaps been more effectual had the entry way and the phone box itself been larger. And if Draco had been smaller too. _When did he get so built? _Ginny thought idly. She then scrunched up her face in frustration.

"Move, Draco." Ginny commanded.

"No. I don't think I will." Draco looked down his nose at her.

Poor Ginny. Later, she would muse that perhaps it would have been better to take that anger management class Luna had suggested. Then perhaps she wouldn't have snapped.

Perhaps she wouldn't have called Draco Malfoy a prissy little princess that needed to be thrown off his high horse.

Perhaps she then wouldn't have rather roughly pushed him into the phone box to make enough room for herself.

And then perhaps the crystal phial that was in Draco's pocket wouldn't have fallen out and shattered. It's contents wouldn't have spilled. A terrible and rather noxious smoke wouldn't have started to billow up from the substance now coating the phone box floor. Draco wouldn't have cursed up a storm.

And Ginny was fairly certain that neither of them would have fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy-Lemon-Lady's Prompt #3<strong>

**Basic Premise: **A spell, a broken phone box, and a race against time. Ginny and Draco have ended up stranded in their (past/future) and must make their way back before everything collapses.  
><strong>Must-haves: <strong>Use this quote from Doctor Who, using Ginny and Draco as the Doctor and The Face of Boe.  
>The Doctor: You were supposed to be dying.<br>The Face of Boe: There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.  
><strong>No-no's: <strong>Overly OOCness. A little is okay. No tragic endings  
><strong>Rating range: <strong>No higher than T.  
><strong>Bonus Points: <strong>Somehow incorporate a Chinese lion dance (Think Mulan).


	2. The Past

**The Past**

Usually, when a damsel in distress faints, the statistical likelihood of her falling into the arms of her hero are rather high. Something around the 100% mark. But firstly, one Ginevra Weasley would probably bat-bogey hex you into the next millennia if you even suggested she was a damsel, let alone one in distress. And secondly, anyone that knew or had heard of Draco would promptly break out into a fit of laughter if you suggested he was a hero, or more precisely, a Weasley's hero.

Lucky for us all, nothing of the sort will be suggested.

And so it was that the first thing Ginny noticed with a groan was the horrid throbbing of her head. She didn't want to open her eyes but there was something heavy digging into her ribs, not to mention the rather awkward position she seemed to be in. Then she realised the hard surface she was on and her eyes snapped open. _Where the hell was she__?_

The first thing our heroine saw was that she was crumpled on the floor of a phone box. The next thing she noticed was the blond head on her stomach. Ginny looked horrified at the blonde hair. Malfoy's nose and jaw were digging into her ribs.

"Get up! You idiot!" she yelled with a screech, trying to push herself up from under him. Unfortunately, they had managed to entangle their limbs on their way down and Ginny barely managed to get into a sitting position. "Urgh! Get off me!"

"Shu-uh-sto-mofen-stup-bin!" the blond yelled. Confused, Ginny stopped her struggles and ignored the tickling feeling on her stomach.

"What?" Lifting his head, Draco pinned her with a glare.

"I said, shut up and stop moving." Ginny narrowed her eyes. She was sure he had neglected to relay everything he had murmured into her stomach. Draco then proceeded to rather gently and gracefully remove himself from her rather tiny body and stand.

Ginny rolled her eyes, wondering why she had stopped a second before getting up herself. He wasn't likely to offer a helping hand to the likes of her. She found herself to be mistaken when her head bumped his hand.

"Ow," she said absently, finally grabbing his hand and coming to a stand. Needless to say it was rather crowded in the phone box and she held her breath. They were entirely too close, touching and breathing and she quickly reached out to grab the door handle.

Except it wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" Ginny began jostling the handle about roughly, starting to panic. Draco merely sighed and reached around her, brushing parts of her body she decided it was best she ignored.

With one hand, he removed her small hands**; w**ith the other, he tapped the handle with his wand. He pretended to not notice how nice she smelled or how soft her hands were. On a whim, he whispered an "Alohomora," close to her ear, earning him a shiver. He smirked, deciding that making her flush from frustration might not be the only thing he enjoyed.

The door opened and Ginny stumbled out gratefully. "It is truly a scary day for England's Ministry if they employ the likes of you."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Excuse me for not expecting a phone box to be locked magically."

"It's standard Ministry policy these days. The phone boxes lock down instantly if they are tampered with magically. Working in the Department of Magical Cooperation, you should know that." Draco smirked, leaning against the door of the phone box. True, she should have known that. Instead of wondering why she didn't and completely ignoring him, Ginny pushed Draco out of the way. This time Draco actually moved aside and out of the phone box.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what was in that phial. I don't even want to think about how long we had been unconscious. But whatever the case, it is all your fault if I'm late to my meeting. And at this point in time, _that_ is all I care about!" She was red in the face and was sticking her finger into his chest. Malfoy looked like he cared more about checking if the mucus like substance covering the phone box has gotten onto his clothes rather than her little tirade.

Instead of getting angrier, Ginny huffed and picked up the phone inside and was about to dial the Ministry number. She stopped when she realised she didn't hear anything on theother end of the line. No dial tone, nothing. Hopeful, she dialled the numbers and still, nothing.

"Shit! Shit, shit shit!" She slammed down on the phone a few times, but still nothing.

"Ah... Weasley?" Draco's eyes widened. He began stepping away from the phone box, grabbing onto Ginny's arm and pulling her out. Ginny began struggling against him and yanked her arm away from him.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! The phone's not working!" Lucky for her, she was a good 5 feet away from the phone box now and would soon realise that she owed Draco for saving her from numerous injuries, if not her life.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed behind her, towards the phone box. Ginny was about to berate him some more when she noticed that the phone box started to, well, fall apart like it was made out of cardboard.

She just stared at the mess of plastic, metal and glass in front of her. "It broke. How is that even possible?"

"Must have been whatever was in the phial," Draco said, focused on the mess in front of them. Alarmed, Ginny began trying to look at her clothes to see if she had any on her. Draco contemplated letting her panic and let her nearly walk in circles in an attempt to look at her own back, but with a smirk he said, "Relax, Weasely, you don't have any on you."

Ginny stopped, a little red faced. "But we were lying in it." Draco just shrugged. "Well, what was it? And what were _you_ doing with it?" she asked, hands on her hips and accusations heavy in her voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was taking it into the Department of Mysteries, if you must know." Draco answered. But he didn't really answer anything, Ginny realised. It only led to more questions**.**

"Where did you get it from?"

"I'm sorry, Weasley, I didn't realise this was an interrogation." Draco glared, not liking being under the spotlight one bit.

"Considering it made me faint, I think I have a right to know!" Ginny nearly stomped her foot, but stopped herself in time. She hated that Draco knew all sorts of things about her, and now he was being so elusive about something that had affected her directly. Possibly nearly killed her.

"It spilled because you decided to get all rough. Merlin only knows how rough you are behind closed doors. No wonder Potter dumped you. Too manly for his sensitivities, were you?" Draco would have no idea how close Ginny wasto hexing off a certain part of his anatomy. She was just itching to pull out her wand. She used all her self restraint to bring the subject back at hand instead of yelling that it was _she_ that had dumped the Wizarding world's saviour because he was too damn obtuse when it came to relationships.

"Don't try to change the subject! Why won't you tell me?" she finally said.

"I can't." Draco clenched his jaw. The woman was driving him batty.

"That simple, is it? What are you, an Unspeakable?" From the look he gave, Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "Merlin, you are! And here we all thought you were just a Hit-Wizard."

"Hit-Wizard?" Draco scrunched his nose, like the thought left an awful after taste in his mouth. Somewhere in the part of her mind that wasn't outraged at Draco, Ginny thought it was a little bit cute. "Original, you lot are." And then his arrogant self was back and she pursed her lips.

"Forget it. I need to get into the Ministry, then make a formal complaint against you for risking my life, Unspeakable or not. I'm finding another phone box and you're helping." Ginny grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the street. She didn't need this. She had enough problems in her life. She was sick of things going constantly wrong for her.

"Will you stop manhandling me? I will help only because I need one myself. I need to sort out the mess back there. Figure out how that was-" Draco was stopped abruptly as he slammed into the red head that had been stomping before him. At least he had managed to get out of this evil woman's clutches. "What?" he asked when all she did was stand stock still, looking at the magazine stand they were passing.

She pointed at the day's newspaper. Draco had no idea what was making her look so pale as he scanned the front page of the paper. But he didn't notice anything too alarming, save for a series of murders, but he doubted that would have made the fiery red head look like a Dementor was strolling beside her.

"The date must be wrong." He caught her muttering and his eyes swung to the date printed on the newspaper. It couldn't be. How could it read 5 years prior. He picked it up and looked at it closer, as if that would change it.

It didn't.

Throwing the paper back, Draco asked the owner of the magazine stand, "Excuse me? Could you tell me what year it is?" Draco managed to keep the panic out of his voice. The greying man just looked at the both of them strangely.

"1997, sir," he finally replied.

Draco muttered a quick thanks before grabbing Ginny and dragging her to a quiet alley. Surprisingly, Ginny let him, too shocked and confused to do anything about it.

"It was the phial. We've been sent back in time," Draco said to her, more to run it through his own mind than for her sake.

"It's impossible!" Ginny whispered.

"Clearly not," Draco scoffed, then began pacing.

"Well, we should go to the Ministry. We can explain and they'll help us figure this out." Ginny said, starting to walk back out the alley but Draco stopped her by the arm.

"Firstly, they won't even know what this is. It's why I was bringing it in, so that we could study it, see what it does. Test it in a controlled environment. Obviously, that won't be necessary now."

"Oh," Ginny said, in thought. "We should still go to them, they'd have experts that could still help or something."

"Weasley, stop! Think. It's 1997." Draco didn't release her until he saw it sink it. The year Voldemort was rising. The Ministry was run by Death Eaters. Her face fell, she bit her lip and then she suddenly brightened. Draco was instantly suspicious. What could she possibly have to be happy about?

"We can help them!" Ginny smiled.

"What?" Draco feared where this was going.

"Help Harry. Before everything goes bad. Before Fred dies," Ginny said, running through ideas. Draco had to grab her by both arms to get her to look at him and focus.

"Weasley! We can not meddle! It's like with Time-Turners. We can't mess with the past, we don't know what could happen-"

"But-"

"We could make it worse." This stopped Ginny. He was right, she knew. Strangely, Draco didn't like how her face fell. He decided to move ahead. "We need to figure out how to get back to the future." Ginny suddenly giggled. Draco looked at her sharply. There it was, she had finally lost her mind, Draco mused.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, composing herself. "That's the name of a Muggle film." Draco was still at a loss. "You said it with such a straight face, too!" And then she started giggling again. Draco was not amused.

Seeing the look he was giving her, she decided she had laughed enough and that he was right. She sobered. "But it doesn't have to be much. We could leave a note, give them a helpful nudge in the right direction."

"It's too risky. I know you are thinking of your brother-"

"It's alright for you. You didn't lose anyone!" He should have expected this outburst. He knew he should have but a part of him always forgot that no matter how pretty she was standing there with big brown doe eyes, she was related to one Ronald Weasley. And with a brother like that, and such red hair as Ginny had, she would have to be prone to snap every few minutes. "You just went from social importance to social pariah. I lost a brother! George... he can't..." If she continued, she'd start crying and it was the last thing she wanted to do in front of a Malfoy.

Her doe eyes were getting teary and while he clenched his jaw at her ignorance of the things he did lose, of the things he did go through, he swallowed his pride because there were bigger issues here.

That's right, Draco Malfoy had grown up. He had lived on the wrong side of the war, seen and done many horrors. But Draco knew it was maturity that made him the man he was today. A man that was willing to accept fault where fault was made, a man willing to move past it though others still lingered and threw it back in his face nearly every day. Because he knew, it was easier to be angry and point a finger than to deal with the hurt.

"I'm sorry your brother died. I'm sorry for a lot of things that happened. But we need to find a way back before we disrupt anything. It's too volatile a time. There are Snatchers everywhere that will be dying to get a hold of you outside of Hogwarts." That got a reaction out of her as she finally looked up at him. He was beginning to think she wasn't even paying any attention. "We are in the middle of a war. A war in which we didn't even have a major part. We were just pawns on a chessboard." And Ginny knew he was right. They were never vital to the war, they probably didn't even know the intricacies of what had happened between the major players. They just did what they thought best at the time. "Anything we touch or do could end up going badly, even if we have the best of intentions. More people we care about could die. The wrong side could win."

Deep down, Ginny knew he was right. If anything could have been done successfully, the Ministry or someone would have found a way to go back and change things. It felt odd to know everything that had happened and _not _do something.

But then she thought about her obnoxiously large family. She had lost one brother. Two were disfigured. Interfering without knowing if she would end up doing good or not was too big a risk. She wouldn't risk any more lives in just a small hope of saving those that were already gone. "We could sneak in to the Ministry and steal a Time-Turner?" She asked, resigned.

"Won't work." Draco let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Firstly, we may be older, but we still look pretty much the same as we did back then. And considering both our families-"

"We'll be recognised." Ginny nodded at his logic.

"Or they'll think we're spies sent by each other's sides. Plus," Draco continued, "your lot destroyed all the Time-Turners back in my fifth year."

"Crap," Ginny sighed, remembering the Battle of Mysteries. Then she smirked. "Remember my bat-bogey?"

"It was a little hard to forget." He narrowed his eyes, but then to her surprise, he smirked back. If smirks could be friendly, then they were perhaps having a moment. Ginny almost snorted at the idea.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Ginny asked.

"The phial should still exist in this past," Draco finally said. "We need to get it!" Draco said, determined.

"What will that do? The potion sent us backwards, how would it send us... forward?" Ginny asked, confused. She was getting a frustrated again. Noticing this, Draco smirked. He liked her frustrated.

"How, Weasley, did you ever pass potions?" Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm. "Honestly woman, you need to stop being so rough."

"Malfoy!"

"Okay." He raised his hands in mock surrender, the ever present smirk still in place. "That potion just created smoke and was probably the cause of the phone box collapsing in on itself, but the potion itself was just a parlour trick. What sent us back was a strong hex placed upon the potion, triggered by the smoke."

"How do you know all that?" Ginny asked.

"Part of my job, Weasley, is to know things like that."

She was tempted to ask him if it was also a part of his job to be so damn arrogant. Instead, she asked, "Again, I ask, how will it send us forward? Back to our time?" Malfoy just tapped his nose, to annoy her. It earned him another smack on the arm at which he chuckled.

"I can reverse the hex. Bend it to my needs," Malfoy explained with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Seriously?" Ginny didn't want to think where he would have learned to twist and manipulate hexes, but she guessed it was probably how he had gotten the position of an Unspeakable.

"You doubt me, Weasley?"

"Well, yeah." Draco rolled his eyes again, but Ginny reasoned, Unspeakable or not, he was still Draco Malfoy.

"Guess you'll have to trust me," he replied with an air of indifference. Ginny pursed her lips. What choice did she really have? It's not like she had any better ideas. And it was Draco's phial that got her into this mess. It helped that he did sound like he knew what he was doing, and she made a point to ignore the implications that had.

"Fine. Where is this phial, then?" To her surprise, he simply put his arms tight around her, pressing her into his chest.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in her ear. She shivered at his warm breath ghosting across her ear before she felt the familiar pull of apparating.

As soon as her feet hit solid ground and she felt herself whole, she pushed Draco away.

"Git! A little warning would be appreciated." Draco raised an eyebrow. She was starting to think the only expressions he had were cold and arrogant. A raised eyebrow and smirk colouring the arrogance, a sneer the main feature of the cold. Later, she would discover that he may have maybe two more expressions, but for now, she wasn't too far off.

"I did say 'hold on'." Ginny was about to argue more before he clamped a hand over her mouth which nearly pushed her into a whole different tirade. But then he indicated with his free hand to be quiet and pulled her down behind a large bush.

Ginny finally had the sense to look at her surroundings, not that it helped get her bearings as nothing seemed familiar. There were large gates in front of the bush they were behind and beyond that a very large and rather impressive house. She also spotted a large white bird that just seemed so out ofplace. It was a peacock.

Draco removed his hand as soon as he was sure she wouldn't start yelling or complaining again. "Malfoy Manor," he whispered as an explanation of where they were. Noticing her confusion he added, "The phial was a part of my father's collection. Come on, we need to hurry." He began to get up, but she pulled him down roughly.

"You-Know-Who is in there!" she said, alarmed.

"I'm aware. This was my house, after all." he said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"We can't go in there." Ginny shook her head. Even if she knew they defeated him in the end, it was at a great sacrifice and Ginny wasn't risking a chance of facing Tom Riddle again, in Malfoy Manor of all places.

"Where's that Gryffindor courage gone running off to?" Draco couldn't help being snide, even though he understood the fear. He had lived under the same roof as the crazed monster for a portion of his teenage years.

"Malfoy, there's a difference between brave and stupid," Ginny said, reasonably. But Draco refused to believe the Gryffindors knew the difference.

"Look. This isn't ideal and it really pains me to say it, but we need to stick together. In the current environment, it is too risky to separate." Ginny sighed. "If we separate, I might end up back in the future without you, and your red haired village-sized family will hunt me down and kill me. Not how I picture my death," Draco added, trying to lighten the mood, not knowing why he cared.

"I know. But this is creepy." She gestured to gates. He almost felt the need to defend his childhood home.

Instead, he settled with, "I know."

"We were done with him. It was over," Ginny pouted.

"I know," Draco sighed. "If it all goes to plan, we'll be in and out and back in 2002 before anyone notices." He wasn't sure why he was placating her. He should really be telling her to man up and get over any fears like a good little Gryffindor.

"Okay. Let's just get this over and done with," Ginny said, resolutely. She squared her shoulders and started walking towards the gates. Until she was yanked back.

"We're going the back way," Draco murmured, chuckling at her.

Eventually, Draco managed to get them inside Malfoy Manor without too many dramas. The only real dilemma was when Ginny had tripped and landed in a rose bush. When he had 'saved her from the evil rose bush' as she had called it, she was cursing up a storm in harsh whispers, had dirt smudged across one cheek, leaves and twigs were stuck in her hair and she had scraped her bare arms on the thorns. Draco was struggling to not laugh, more from the fear of being caught by a Death Eater than any allusions of saving her feelings.

He helped her get the twigs and leaves out of her hair, hiding a crooked smile at her pout. She scrunched up her nose the way he liked while she rubbed the dirt off her cheek. And then they were back on their way.

Draco was just glad (and, he realised, they were in many ways so very lucky) that he remembered all the passwords, hexes and spells placed around the Manor at the time they were in and hoped he had them all down. They were also lucky that the majority of the inhabitants and guests were currently in the large ballroom.

The duo had stopped by a small window that looked down and into the ballroom. The guests were all standing along the edges of the ballroom while Voldemort was sitting on a chair perched upon a platform looking down at his followers. They were watching a group of Chinese performers.

Draco didn't remember the scene before him. He supposed his younger self wasn't amongst the onlookers on this night. Ginny, though frightened, was also a little surprised to be witnessing a night of entertainment for this evil creature that had destroyed so much. She wondered what the Order of the Phoenixwere doing on this night, back in 1997.

"Why in Merlin's name are they watching that?" Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shrugged.

"I think he thinks it showcases the glory of snakes." he whispered back. Ginny began shaking at the irony, trying to suppress her giggles. Draco quickly dragged her out of the room and into a hidden alcove. When Draco looked at her, questioning, she snorted.

"That, my Slytherin idiot, is a Chinese _Lion _dance." Ginny began laughing again and was surprised when Draco let out a bark of a laugh. Oddly, she was reminded of Sirius and she smiled. It felt like she was finally seeing a side of Draco that was so much more natural and relaxed. A side, she found, wasn't so arrogant and ugly.

"I wish someone in there had the courage to tell him that," Draco said, smiling. He found it strange that he could find humour in this house at a time that was filled with horrors. But he didn't try to analyse it, as he normally would have. Instead, he just went with it. "Though, they'd probably also need to have a death wish."

Draco looked down at her, that genuine smile lingering on his lips. She blushed, having been caught staring at him. Surprisingly for all parties concerned, there were no snarky comments or smirks. Just a quiet, "We should keep moving," from him.

It was slightly disconcerting that they were kind of getting along. Ginny reasoned that they didn't have a choice. They were stuck in the past together, and they had to stick together, if not work together to get back to the time they came from. And perhaps it was because they were stuck in the past that neither would admit to certain things. But the future changes people. And the future would reveal a lot. But for now, in the past, our two heroes were going to happily ignore any unwanted thoughts.

"This way," Draco gestured, before walking down a hallway. "Keep your wand ready," he added.

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious and followed beside him, allowing him to lead her through the labyrinth of a house. They called it manor, but perhaps mansion would have been a better description, she mused. The place was huge. And old. While it was slightly intimidating, Ginny was impressed.

"I can't believe you live here," Ginny finally whispered.

"Lived. While my parents have stayed on, I found it rather... distasteful, after the things that had occurred here," he said, looking straight ahead, eyes scanning the hallway constantly. Ginny thought that perhaps before becoming an Unspeakable he _had_ been a Hit-Wizard. He certainly moved like one.

Draco, in the meantime, was trying to figure out why he had just revealed this to Weasley. He was stopped in his thoughts however, when after numerous hallways and a staircase or four, they finally found themselves facing Malfoy Manor's dungeons, directly below the drawing room. There was always a lot of speculation of what lay down there, but only those of the house would ever really know.

Draco was surprised to not see anyone on their way down the stairs. He knew there were prisoners being held there, he knew exactly who they were, but they weren't going to that part of the dungeon. Instead, he led Weasley to a bricked wall on the very edge of the dungeon entrance at the bottom of the stairs. Draco then placed his hand on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Playing Quidditch. What does it look like?" Draco replied, not liking his concentration to be broken.

"Like you're leaning against a wall," Ginny responded, dryly, honestly.

"Cute, Weasley. Real cute."

"Is being nice really that difficult for you?" Ginny huffed, crossing her arms. Draco just rolled his eyes. He then used his wand to tap separate bricks on the wall like one would do to enter Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny recognised the pattern tapped to look similar to the Draco constellation. The bricks then parted and Draco stepped in, pulling Ginny in behind him. Ginny looked affronted until she felt the bricks snap back into place behind her. Draco raised a challenging eyebrow at her so she decided to change the subject.

"Was that your idea? The constellation," Ginny added at his confused look.

"No. It was my father's idea." Ginny was shocked. It seemed too... sentimental of an idea to be associated to Lucius Malfoy.

"Weasley?" Ginny jumped. Looking at Draco, she saw that he had turned and was walking to the other end of a fairly large room, dimly lit by a lamp sitting on the table ina corner. "Try not to touch anything."

Ginny looked closely at the contents piled around the room, realising it was full of things she could hardly even name. Sure, there were bottles and phials and boxes and books, but all the contraptions? She didn't really want to know what they were.

"It's like a museum of the weird and creepy in here!" Ginny said, wide eyed. If only the Ministry found out about this room. Lucius Malfoy would never live another day outside of Azkaban.

It was at that point that Ginny realised that Draco was trusting her with a lot of information. Today had been full of surprises and they had found themselves in a situation no one could have ever guessed at. But the fact that Draco Malfoy was trusting her with so much information about him and his family, the fact that he was in many ways exposing himself to her (a Weasley!) is what shocked Ginny the most.

"Aha!" Draco's outburst dragged Ginny back to the task at hand.

"You found it?" Ginny said, walking up next to Draco and peering at the box he was holding.

"Of course, Weasley. I'm just glad it hadn't been moved from where I found it in our present." Draco then opened it, and picked out one phial. He then closed the box and put it back under a map, where he had found it.

"There were 3 in there," Ginny said.

"I know." Draco gave her a strange look.

"Why don't you just take all three now? Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, it has to happen. You know that. We can't mess with the future... or past?" Draco stopped in thought then shook his head. "Well, you know what I mean." He started walking back to the brick wall they had entered through.

"Hang on a second," Ginny stopped him with an accusatory tone. "There are 3 in there. We use one now, which means in our future. But there are two still there. You were only taking one of them to the Ministry. Which means you were quite happy to keep one."

"What's your point, Weasley?" Draco sighed. This was why Gryffindors annoyed him.

"You weren't going to tell the Ministry you still had an extra one handy for who knows what!" She accused with fiery eyes.

"Yes, because I'm an evil genius secretly wanting to take down the Ministry and continue my evil ways with a phial whose contents was a mystery until very recently," Draco dead-panned. "When will you get over the whole Malfoy equals evil thing? It's getting old." He rolled his eyes and began tapping the wall with his wand.

Ginny chewed her lip. Draco was right. It was strange, Ginny thought, that a Malfoy was able to trust her yet she was still suspicious of him. Perhaps it was time to grow up and be a bit more mature about it all. "I'm sorry**,** Draco. I guess I'm just not used to the idea of trusting you."

Dracolooked at her, eyebrows raised. "Thank you. I think." He was surprised at the apology and her use of his first name. He had simply been 'Malfoy' up until now. "Now, let's get as far as possible before trying out the hex reverse."

"'Trying'? What do you mean 'trying'?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.

"I'm hoping I'm right," he said simply before the bricks moved open and Draco and Ginny quietly stepped outside. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a very thin, gaunt looking Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at the two of them. His hands were shaking.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" The gaunt Malfoy stared at future Draco and Ginny could see him make the connection as his eyes widened and became more panicked. "How-"

The Draco beside Ginny pointed his wand at his younger self and did the first thing that came to mind. "Stupefy!" he yelled. His younger self dropped to the floor of the dungeon entrance. "Obliviate," Malfoy then uttered.

Ginny bit the inside of her mouth. It was odd to watch her future Malfoy aim his wand at the distraught past Malfoy. It was only then that she noticed how carefree this future Malfoy really was... is... Ginny shook her head. This was getting confusing. But Ginny realised there was a lot more to Malfoy's past than she had at first thought.

Draco stood for a moment, looking at his body. He was remembering something. "What is it?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Nothing," was Draco's cold response. Whatever it was, Draco's wall was back. He kneeled by his younger self and tilted his head to look at his younger face.

"Do you think he raised some sort of alarm?" Ginny asked, looking up the stairs.

"No. He wouldn't do that." Draco answered softly. Ginny wasn't sure what that meant.

"Draco? What were you doing down here? Your younger self, I mean," Ginny asked quietly, kneeling beside him.

"I took some water and scraps of food to Ollivander and Lovegood. Yaxley finds me here later, connects the dots."

"What did they do?" she asked, but when Draco turned to face Ginny, she instantly regretted asking. She felt like his eyes held the pain of many years of torture.

"They used Imperio on me. Made me Crucio my mother. They tried to make her hate me." Ginny gasped. "They felt her love made me weak. So they tried to destroy her love. It didn't work, obviously. It probably pushed her away from them further. In the end she just wanted me safe and away from all of this," he motioned around the dungeon and the rest of the house. Ginny could only stare in horror. "You may not think I was a victim. Perhaps I wasn't. And yes, I did have a choice in a lot of things. But in the end, I was just a scared little boy afraid for his mother and father." He was avoiding her face now, unfocused eyes trained on his younger self.

Ginny had heard stories of Draco's hearing. She had always wondered why Luna had made a point to go to it. Ginny hadn't ever understood why Luna would do such a thing or why she would always be nice, friendly even, to Draco Malfoy. Draco was a spoilt, selfish brat before the war. But Luna would just always say that the war had made many children make choices no one should ever have to. Ginny had always thought she was just being Luna. She was doubting a lot of what she had previously thought. But she wouldn't linger on this right now. Right now, they had to get out of Malfoy Manor.

"We should get going," Ginny whispered, tugging on Draco's sleeve, not really wanting to disturb him. "Before you... he wakes up," she gestured to the unconscious boy.

Draco stood up and with a resolute nod he said, "Right." He then began striding up the stairs. Ginny was struggling to catch up to him. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, Ginny was huffing. She was either incredibly unfit or Draco had abnormally long legs.

And now he was rushing off again, with Ginny barely being able to keep up. Fortunately, they didn't run into anyone or anything by the time they had reach the back of the house. Draco opened the door and Ginny followed him out. She was still huffing. She needed to remind herself to start working out again when they finally got back to their own time.

Malfoy was now marching across the garden. Ginny sighed.

"Think you can slow down a bit, now?" Ginny breathed out, raggedly.

"Weasley, perhaps you should start-"

"Draco!" Ginny definitely wasn't interrupting what was sure to be an insult, but had yelled out his name in surprise when he had whipped his wand out and was pointing it at her.

"Duck!" he yelled before hurling a hex she didn't recognise. She ducked and turned to see a large snake swerve to the left, missing the hex.

"What is that?" she yelled, standing up and running to Draco's side.

"That would be Nagini," he snarled, following the snake with his eyes.

"It has a name?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"It's the Dark Lord's pet."

"Of course it is," Ginny drawled, pointing her wand at the menacing snake that was approaching them.

"Remember, Longbottom killed it," Draco said, lightly.

"Oh, yeah," she said. _And it nearly killed my father_, Ginny added in her mind.

And then they started flinging hexes and jinxes at Nagini. Ginny hadn't even heard half of the hexes Draco was using but she was grateful to be on the same side as him.

Draco, on the other hand, was trying to get this over with before Voldemort was made aware that his favourite pet was attacking them. And before anyone else heard them and came rushing out to kill them, as well.

Unfortunately for the two, Nagini was agile and was barely deterred by their best efforts in such a large open space. The damned snake kept moving and in it's familiar environment, it was hard for the duo to anticipate her movements. Draco really hated this snake and found himself wishing for something he never thought he would ever wish for: Longbottom here with his sword.

The vile thing was circling them like they were prey. Draco didn't like being circled.

Before they knew it, Nagini was preparing to strike. Ginny gasped as she took a step back, stepped on loose pebbles and tripped backwards, knocking the wind out of her. Draco put up a protective shield just in time as Nagini lunged to strike the red head on the ground beside him.

Ginny winced in pain, it seemed her ankle had been sprained. This would be a problem in their getaway plan. A big problem. But, she would soon realise that her sprained ankle was going to be the least of their problems. Draco managed to get Ginny on her feet so they could start moving out of the Malfoy Manor compound and then be able to apparate away. But just as she put her arm around Draco's shoulder to support her weight, Nagini attacked.

Draco saw it from the corner of his eye, and he instinctively shifted Ginny over. And then he felt the searing pain in his left shoulder as Nagini's fangs pierced his skin.

Ginny felt Draco's knees buckle, sending them both to the ground as he let out a growl through clenched jaws. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nagini push her fangs further into Draco's shoulder and arm. Alarmed, she aimed her wand at the foul creature and yelled, "Deprimo!"

The powerful wind pushed the snake away, it's lodged fangs ripping Draco's skin further. He let out a strangled cry as Ginny winced, seeing the spray of blood it caused. She silently apologised to Draco for causing more pain but was satisfied when she saw Nagini's body slam against the trunk of a tree and fall down, presumably unconscious.

Ginny sighed in relief until she looked back at Draco. She felt hot tears prick her eyes at what she saw. Draco was lying flat on his stomach, blood pouring out of the large wound on his shoulder.

What was she to do now?


	3. The Future

**The Future**

Ginevra Molly Weasley was considered a war hero. She put on a brave face and politely smiled at everyone that even mentioned her so called heroism. But frankly, she hated the war and anything to do with it. In many ways, it was probably why a relationship with Harry would never have worked out. He was entirely too concerned with saving the world by getting rid of evil. Ginny, on the other hand, just wanted to enjoy life and concentrate on making the world a better place by advocating peace and cooperation. It was why he was leading a life fully immersed in the action packed Auror department, while she was barely hanging onto her sanity in the paper pushing International Magical Cooperation department.

Sure she was a Gryffindor, and of course she would always stand up for what she believed in. She could definitely put up a fight and was very short tempered. But when it really came down to it, she hated duelling and more than anything else, she hated the sight of blood. It had painted too many of her family members and friends.

And so, as she knelt beside Draco, she fought the urge to throw up. Her hands were covered in blood. She had remembered that it was best to apply pressure to stop bleeding. But even with her jacket pressed to Draco's shoulder, the blood kept flowing. And suddenly she remembered her father. Wrapped in bandages and looking so small.

She suddenly wanted to walk over to the snake and hack it into pieces. But she couldn't because Draco Malfoy was possibly bleeding to death, her ankle was throbbing, Death Eaters could at any point come rushing out of Malfoy Manor, as could Voldemort, and Nagini was probably preparing to rear its ugly reptilian face. And they needed to get back to their own damn future!

Ginny took a deep breath and used both her hands to make Draco face her, cringing when she managed to put blood on his face too.

"Draco. Draco!" She contemplated slapping him, but refrained when he opened his eyes. "Are you with me?" she asked urgently.

Draco merely grunted. Taking that as a yes, she continued, "We need to move, so I'm going to put your arm over my shoulder and we're going to try to walk, okay?"

With another grunt, Draco closed his eyes again. With a sigh, she tried to stand them both up, but soon realised that she would have to carry the majority of his weight and a moment later they both fell back to the ground, Draco with a pained groan. With his right arm around her shoulder and a great deal of difficulty later, Ginny managed to straighten them both enough to move. But moving was going to be a whole new Quidditch game. Taking a step, Ginny began falling backwards when she realised that while she had taken a step, Draco hadn't. She couldn't carry him and she couldn't levitate him in case the snake venom reacted to the magic.

Kicking herself for not learning any healing spells, she shook Draco roughly, or as much as she could while she was holding him up on a swollen ankle. "Draco! I need you to try and walk." His head was leaning forward but she saw him nod a little and felt him try to take on some of his own weight. "Okay, let's go."

It took some time, but eventually they managed to hobble through some low shrubbery and into some woods, with Malfoy Manor barely visible in the distance. Ginny was beginning to worry at Draco's very shallow breathing. Approaching a large tree, she managed to lower Draco down against the trunk. Draco barely made a noise and he was looking paler than it seemed possible. Pale for even a Malfoy. He looked dead, with a blood stained face.

Ginny took a steadying breath and took a peek at his wounded shoulder and instantly regretted it. He was bleeding more than she thought was possible for a person and to still be alive. The skin looked shredded around the puncture wounds and a part of her was worried that it was because of her spell that had knocked Nagini back. She could see muscle and a hint of bone beyond all the blood.

The very sight of him filled her with such dread and fear that she felt like she couldn't breath. Taking another deep breath, while tears pricked her eyes, she tried to focus. She reached out into his coat pocket and pulled out the phial.

"Draco?" She shook his unwounded arm and he moved his head toward her. "Draco? You need to tell me how to twist the hex."

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but all he could manage was to gurgle as blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. Ginny almost fell into a panic and bit down hard on her tongue.

"Draco! Come on. You need to do this." She held on to his hand tight, possibly more for her own comfort rather than his. "Draco..."

Finally, she saw him draw in a ragged breath and swallow. "Revertere," he began coughing before he managed, "Sententia. Don't break phial, just open."

"Okay. Thank you, Draco. You're doing well," Ginny rambled, trying to hold off her alarm. Part of her was annoyed with how obvious the Latin spell was, the other part of her was falling into a pit of despair. She didn't want to see Draco die, seeing him hurt like this was bad enough.

She heldhis hand tighter, before pulling out her wand and opening the phial. She closed her eyes, pointed her wand at the phial and said, "Revertere sententia."

She opened her eyes when she heard Draco moan.

"Hand..." he whispered.

"Sorry!" Realising she had a death grip on his hand, she loosened her hold.

And then she noticed it. The shrubs and trees around her were larger and wilder. The day was clearer and brighter. Ginny started to cry.

Perhaps it was wrong for her to be so relieved. She didn't know inwhich time she was, but she knew that at least she wasn't in the time they had been trapped in. She also knew she should check exactly in what time they were in, but Draco's breathing was getting more ragged and his lips were turning blue. She couldn't waste any more time.

"Draco, can we apparate from the woods behind your house?" Ginny asked, guessing Malfoy Manor would have anti-apparation on its compound like many Wizarding houses did post-war. Part of her was unsure of apparating, especially side-long apparating Draco with his wounds. It could make things worse. But not apparating would surely mean the death of him.

When Draco nodded his okay, she nearly launched herself at him. Considerately, she wrapped her arms around him gently and side-long apparated them both right into the reception of St. Mungo's, not caring if she broke any rules or protocols. They landed in a bloody heap and Ginny looked up with frantic eyes at the receptionist. Draco was dying.

"What in Merlin's name!" yelled the receptionist, before calling down Healers. And then everything was just a blur as three healer's pounced on them.

Draco was put onto a stretcher and was wheeled away. Ginny struggled to keep up with her swollen ankle, but she was reluctant to leave Draco.

"Report?" asked Healer number 1.

"Looks like puncture wounds and lacerations. Blood loss. Muscle damage. No broken bones. Possible lung damage," Healer number 2 replied, running his wand over Draco's body.

"His breathing is shallow. Unconscious. Possibly from the blood loss," Healer 3 added.

"It was Nagini. Voldemort's snake. It attacked my father, Arthur Weasley, some years back," Ginny huffed out and the stretcher came to a stop as the Healers turned to stare at her.

"Nagini was killed," Healer 1 said.

"Look. It's a long story, just give him the antidote. Please..." The Healer looked her up and down suspiciously before nodding to the other healers. The two healer's began moving again and Ginny moved to follow but was stopped by Healer number 1.

"You're Ginevra Weasley, right?"

"Yes. Ginny," she replied, her eyes following Draco's body until the Healers had him out of sight.

"And that is Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes. Look, is he going to be okay?" Ginny was losing her patience.

"We'll find out if he wakes up."

"If?"

"He lost a lot of blood. There was extensive damage and the venom had a while to work through his system," Ginny nodded in understanding. "You need to be examined," the Healer said before leading her to a small examination room.

Ginny would have rather been by Draco's side, but knew she needed to be taken care of, too. Her ankle was killing her.

"My name is James Creevey. I've heard about you and so I'm trusting you." he said as he moved his wand over her.

"Are you related to Colin?"

"My cousin. Miss Weasley, I'll be honest. This all looks rather suspicious and I am going to have to call the Auror department." At Ginny's confusion, he added, "Everyone knows the Weasley's dislike of the Malfoy's. And then you turn up looking like death and Malfoy nearly dead-"

"Everyone hates the Malfoy's," Ginny protested. Healer Creevey handed her a potion and motioned to her ankle. She drank the potion and cringed at the taste.

"You seem fine other than your ankle. And either way, you're saying Malfoy was attacked by Nagini... a snake that was killed during the war."

"I know! I was there!" Ginny glared at the Healer. She sighed, knowing she was sounding crazy. "Can you ask for Harry, then?" Healer Creevey nodded before moving towards the door. "Oh! What's the date?" Ginny asked, quickly. The healer gave her an odd look.

"November fourteenth, 2003." Ginny nodded, relieved and the Healer left the room. It was a day after they had disappeared, but Ginny didn't care. She was in her own time, at least.

Ginny debated trying to hunt Draco down, or to lay back on the bed and rest a little. But she couldn't rest, not without knowing if Draco was okay or not. So she made her way to the first floor, knowing it to be the floor for creature-induced injury. It was where her father had been.

She went to the ward's main desk and asked the nurse where Draco was. The nurse pointed down a hallway, not even looking up from her papers.

Ginny went down the hallway and looked into each room until she found Draco lying down unconscious on a bed. The bare white room didn't have anyone else in it. Ginny sat herself down on a small chair beside Draco's bed and held his right hand. His entire left shoulder and torso was bandaged and the blood had been cleaned off, for which she was very grateful.

Ginny wasn't sure if he was going to be okay. He still looked awful. She was determined to not leave his side until she knew he was better. In the meantime, she put her head on the side of Draco's bed and closed her eyes, his hand still in hers. She supposed she could rest a little until the Aurors came with questions.

Draco, on the other hand, was starting to wake up. He couldn't really remember much after being attacked by Nagini and stumbling into the forest behind Malfoy Manor with someone holding his hand. What he did know was that he was sore. He was sore like he had never been and he could barely feel, let alone move his entire left side. He realised though, that he was lying on what appeared to be a bed and someone was still holding his hand. Confused, Draco opened his eyes.

The sight that appeared before him made him smile. He was on a bed in what he assumed was St. Mungo's, meaning Ginny had managed to get them back into the future. She was asleep, her head resting on his bed and she hadn't let go of his hand. Instead, even in sleep, she was holding on tight. And she was snoring lightly. He had to remember to tease her about that later. He felt himself drifting off to sleep again, and he didn't fight the urge, holding Ginny's hand a little tighter.

Draco wasn't sure how long it had been, but he began to wake up again when heard someone walk into the room and say, "Ginny?" It was Harry Potter and Draco fought the urge to groan. Draco was about to say something but then Ginny woke up.

"Harry?" she asked, groggy. Draco decided to keep his eyes closed, just to see what happened between the two. Draco was glad to note that Ginny didn't remove her hand from his and now he was fighting the urge to smirk. He decided he liked holding hands with one Ginny Weasley, especially in front of Harry Potter. He'd decipher these feelings later, first he had to spy on the two ex-lovers.

"Ginny! Where have you been? No one could find you! We were all _so_ worried And then the Healer told me you apparated here with a near dead Malfoy. What is going on?" Harry asked, rushing through the words. Draco heard Ginny sigh.

"Harry... It's a long story. I was heading into the Ministry yesterday and ran into Draco." Ginny sounded so tired and Draco felt bad for her. But he kept his eyes shut. "He was taking a phial to the Department of Mysteries and it broke and we ended up in the past. We had to get back and Draco figured we could use another of the same phial to get back, so we went to Malfoy Manor but Voldemort was there-"

"Voldemort!" Harry asked, alarmed.

"It was 1997, when he was basedat Malfoy Manor. We got the phial and we finally were getting out but then Nagini was there. It attacked us, Draco saved me-"

"Malfoy?" Harry scoffed, disbelieving.

"Yes, Harry. He's the one in the hospital bed all bandaged up, after all," Ginny bit out, annoyed. She sighed and then continued, "I apparated us here, and now... here we are."

"What was this phial?" Harry asked, falling into his professional voice. A voice Ginny had started to hate.

"I'm not sure. Draco can get you another one, though." Draco frowned, he really didn't want to give the last phial to the Ministry, but now he had no choice.

"Okay. Good. We'll be able to verify your story now. Along with taking a view of your memories."

"Harry, come on, you don't believe me?"

"Ginny, of course I believe you." Draco almost threw up at how sickly sweet he sounded. "But for an official report, it's best to get everything sorted out."

"Yeah. Okay." Ginny sighed and he felt her slump.

"Ginny? Unofficially... why are you holding Malfoy's hand? And why do you keep calling him Draco?" Potter asked and Draco was glad. He was asking himself the same thing, and so he opened his eyes to see her reaction. She was frowning and she stood up.

"Harry, he saved my life!"

"Maybe, but why are you holding his hand?" Now she was pinning Potter with a glare and Draco smirked.

"What is it any of your business?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, it's Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I'm aware," she spat out with venom, and Draco was proud.

"I'm just asking as a friend." Draco almost scoffed along with Ginny. He was a little surprised Ginny hadn't let go of his hand yet, and that they hadn't even noticed he was awake and watching the two of them bicker.

"The same way you had people following me around because you were a concerned boyfriend?" Draco's eyes widened, surprised at how idiotic Potter really was. At least he looked a bit sheepish.

"I've already apologised a thousand times! I may have overdone it-"

"Potter, that's not over doing it, that's straight out spying." Draco dead-panned, alerting the two standing above him that he was awake. He was getting tired of their bickering.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled out surprised, while Harry was shocked into silence. "You're supposed to be dying!" Draco chuckled.

"There are better things to do today," Draco said, pulling her down with the hand that was still holding onto his. He let her go and placed his now free hand on the side of her face when she was close enough. Staring at her with an unwavering gaze, he guided her face to his, slowly, giving her a chance to move away if she wanted to. Finally he touched his lips to hers and her eyes fluttered closed. It was a chaste, soft kiss. Moving his head back a little with his forehead resting on hers, the side of his mouth lifted. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, but an all out crooked smiled which Ginny decided then and there to be her most favourite smile in the whole world. Draco added in a whisper, "Dying can wait," before pulling her back down for a kiss thatnobody could possibly describe as chaste.

Harry was staring open mouthed at the two of them. What he was seeing couldn't possibly be happening. Frowning, he walked out of the room, before he started hexing someone name Malfoy. But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted, because Harry Potter was an Auror, the saviour of the Wizarding World.

He had seen and done many things that were rather indescribable and at times, considered impossible. But what he had just witnessed was the perfect description of impossible. Clenching his jaw, Harry decided there was a logical explanation of what was happening. It was the phial. A potion that was making the Weasley and Malfoy that were currently kissing each other like the world was ending, hallucinate. Hence the reason why a _Weasley _and a _Malfoy _were kissing. As soon as Malfoy was better and mobile, Harry was going to get that phial, find out what kind of potion was making them crazy, and then fix it all. Save Ginny again. Then she'll be grateful and fall in love with him again.

With a nod of his head, Harry walked away, not noticing Arthur Weasley calling after him and almost careening into Lucius Malfoy.

The future for one Ginevra Molly Weasley and Draco Lucius Malfoy was going to be interesting, to say the least. A future they were excited to share together. Neither knew what (or who) were currently headed to the first floor hospital room in which they were currently sharing a rather passionate kiss. But they were happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.

Even when Arthur Weasley walked in and went so red, witnesses were certain steam was coming off of him.

Even when Lucius Malfoy walked in and promptly fainted in shock and anger.

Later, when Draco had made Ginny lay down next to him in the hospital bed because it 'made him feel better' and they both reflected on the events of the day. Ginny didn't even cringe and Draco didn't even sneer at how 'happily ever after' it all ended up being.

The end.


End file.
